


In Another Life

by TheWalkingDino



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Walkers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDino/pseuds/TheWalkingDino
Summary: Contains story from The Walking Dead universe in which there are walkers and the group is at Alexandria, but also contains story in which there are no walkers, the group never met, and normal life went on. Rick and Daryl together in different circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This may be hard to follow if you don’t read this note. In this oneshot there are two separate universes; The Walking Dead one, the one with walkers, the group, everything like that, and then there’s the no walker AU. In this universe none of those people ever met, life is normal, no apocalypse. Anything in italics is from The Walking Dead universe. Anything in normal text is from the No Walker universe. I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.

_ Rick woke up early. He shuffled out of bed and looked out the window. There were a couple of walkers at the gate. He groaned and looked back at his bed, where Daryl was still sleeping. His hair was all over his face, greasy and tangled. His limbs were sprawled in every direction to take up as much bed as possible. The sheets were draped perfectly over his groin to cover him, but still reveal plenty of bare skin. His chest, stomach, legs, arms. There was dirt and blood dried into his cracked skin, he hadn’t been strong enough to take a shower when he got home that night. Hadn’t been strong enough to even take off his filthy, walker gut covered, clothes. Rick had to do it for him. He was beat up really bad, he hadn’t told Rick how it happened yet. He’d been too weak for that. Despite his bloody, filthy appearance, he was the most beautiful thing Rick had ever seen. He loved him. _

 

Rick woke up early. He shuffled out of bed and looked out the window. There were a couple of joggers on the street. He groaned and looked back at his bed, where Lori was still sleeping. Her hair was a little knotted, some of it fell in front of her face. She was on her side, hugging a pillow. She had the blankets pulled up to her t-shirt clad chest. Although she had washed most of her makeup off before bed, some stubborn eyeliner was still smudged on her eyelids. She hadn’t been in a good mood when she came home, and didn’t tell Rick why either. She was always moody, fighting with him, so he didn’t even bother to ask. She was beautiful and he loved her, but he couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t right at times. 

 

_ He dressed himself in some old jeans, a t-shirt, and work boots. He scribbled onto a notepad, “Going to guard duty a little early. Take a shower. I love you.” He tiptoed to Judith’s crib and looked into it to see his daughter sleeping peacefully. He smiled and headed out the bedroom door. He padded down the hall and turned the knob to enter Carl’s room. His son was asleep like the rest of his family. He smiled, closed the door, and headed down the stairs. He ate a stale granola bar and guzzled down some water before going outside to start his shift on guard duty early. He put the walkers outside the gate down, then he made his way up the guard tower, where he relieved Sasha of her shift. She was struggling to stay awake when he got to her. He patted her on the back as she left. “Get some sleep.”  _

 

He slipped into his uniform and grabbed a pen. He wrote on the notepad by the bedside, “Going to work early. I love you.” He glanced at his wife before tiptoeing out of the room. He padded down the hall and turned the knob to enter Carl’s room. His son was asleep just like Lori was. He smiled, closed the door, and headed down the stairs. He ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes and gulped down the cold milk remaining in the bowl. The officer headed outside, swinging his keys in his hand. He hopped into his car and started it up. He backed out of his driveway and drove to work. Once there, he relieved one of his fellow officers from their duty early. He patted him on the back as he left, “Get some sleep.” 

 

_ The shift was long and boring. Rick wanted to see Daryl, but he was stuck in this tower for eight hours. He bounced a rubber ball against the wall of the tower. He caught it, bounced it again. He got into a rhythm, bouncing the ball, catching it, glancing out the window, then repeating. One walker showed up during the whole shift. He jogged down the steps, went to the gate, and put the pitiful creature down. He went back up and resumed his bouncy ball game with himself. His shift ended when Michonne tapped his shoulder, relieving him of his shift. He sighed in relief and sprinted back home to eat.  _

 

The shift was long and boring. His partner, Shane, wasn’t working today, so he was stuck guarding evidence for eight hours. He bounced a rubber ball against the wall in front of him. He caught it, bounced it again. He got into a rhythm, bouncing the ball, catching it, looking up at the door, then repeating. One person showed up during the whole shift, handing in a blood splattered journal in a ziploc bag to be put in evidence. Rick locked it up and resumed his bouncy ball game with himself. His shift ended when a relatively new officer arrived to relieve him of his shift. He didn’t know her name yet. He held out his hand and she shook it. “I’m Rick.” He smiled. 

“I’m Michonne.” She nodded, a slight smile on her lips. “Just started working here a week ago.” She patted his shoulder kindly. “I think I’m in for a boring shift.” There was something familiar about her. 

“You’ve got that right.” Rick chuckled as he headed out the door. “Good luck.” He headed outside and hopped into his car. He was going to drive to Burger King for a meal. 

 

_ He was about to step onto the porch when Daryl came running up behind him and jumped on his back. “Daryl!” Rick squeaked as he was pushed to the ground. Daryl was kissing the back of his neck in short, sweet little pecks. “Get off.”  _

_ “Naw.” The redneck laughed, continued to kiss Rick.  _

_ “We’re in front of everyone.” Rick complained, struggling loose. He hopped to his feet and grabbed Daryl’s hand, pulling him up. “You seem to be feeling better.”  _

_ “Yea.” Daryl shrugged. “Come walk with me.” He changed the angle at which he was holding Rick’s hand. He intertwined their fingers.  _

_ “Where to?” Rick asked quietly, giving his husband’s hand a gentle squeeze.  _

_ “The woods.” Daryl rolled his eyes, as if Rick should’ve just known.  _

_ Rick didn’t even ask questions, he just walked out the gates with his lover. He ignored his grumbling stomach as they headed into the cover of the trees. They walked, hand in hand, in silence through the woods. Rick admired the scenery. The trees were beautiful shades of green and brown, there were flowers growing in moss and there was a bird flitting from tree to tree. The best part of the scenery had to be Daryl though. His bare arms. His long hair. The way he’d turn his gaze to Rick as they walked, staring him down with those piercing eyes, like a predator watching prey. God, he loved this man more than anything in the world.  _

 

He pulled into the parking lot and turned his car off. He stepped out, locked the vehicle, and started walking to the door. He didn’t hear the car speeding toward him. But he did feel when he was knocked to the ground by someone. “Fuck!” He shouted. “Get off!” 

“Ya should thank me.” A gruff voice said from behind him. The pressure let off of him and he jumped to his feet. “Saved yer life.” The long haired man grunted. Rick offered his hand to help the man up but he shook his head and jumped to his feet. “Ya should pay more attention, officer.” He looked back to the terrified people who had been in the vehicle. They were running to the men to see if they were okay. “Next time I might not be there to stop ya from gettin’ ran over.” 

There was something familiar about the man. Rick couldn’t recall a time he’d ever met him though. “Yeah, well-”

“Oh my God! Are you okay?” A blonde haired woman was screaming as she ran to them. She’d been the driver. 

“Andrea, they’re okay!” A man’s voice yelled from behind her. 

“We’re fine.” Rick smiled, patting the woman on the shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry officer.” There were tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” He could give her a ticket. He should give her a ticket. But damn, something was familiar about her, and the man behind her too. “Not gonna give you a ticket.” He shook his head. “Just don’t mess up again… Andrea. Next time you could kill someone. There better not be a next time.” 

The man beside her held out his hand. “Name’s Dale.” He huffed, his breath a little shaky from fear. 

“Well Dale, you better watch out for Andrea here. Make sure she doesn’t get anyone killed, or get herself killed. Just want you both to know that this deserves a ticket. Not gonna give one, but it deserves one.” The sheriff had his hands in his pockets. He looked calm, sounded calm, but his heart was thudding out of his chest. 

“I will sir. Thank you sir.” He sighed in relief and the pair got back in the vehicle and left, this time Dale was driving. 

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and started walking to the restaurant. 

“Wait.” The man behind him called. The sheriff spun on his heel to look at him, noticing the sleeveless shirt and vest showing off his arms. 

“My motorcycle broke down ‘fore ya got here.” He made a motion with his head, drawing Rick’s attention to the bike. “They’re coming to tow it any minute now. Could ya gimme a ride home?” 

“I’m not a taxi service.” Rick sassed. He sighed, the familiar face getting the best of him. “Yeah, I’ll drive ya home.” 

After the tow truck came for the man;s motorcycle, the pair walked to Rick’s car. The long haired man stared at the back, looking at the little window with the metal bars that separated back from front. 

“Not gonna put you back there.” Rick chuckled. “Unless you give me a reason to.” He slid into the driver’s seat and the man who’d saved him slid into the passenger seat. The doors closed. “Who are you?” 

“Daryl.” He grunted. “Dixon.” 

“Dixon…” The last name fell from the sheriff’s lips. “You got a brother?” The last name was certainly familiar. 

“Merle.” He huffed. “Ya’ve probably had ‘im in the back more ‘an a few times.” He stared out the window. “Ya got a name?” 

“Rick.” The sheriff said. “Grimes.” 

“Sounds familiar.” Daryl mumbled, looking over to the man. 

“Where to?” The sheriff asked, smiling. 

“The woods.” Daryl grunted. He gave an address after that. He lived in a small, very small, cabin in the woods. A very small portion of woods which was property left to him by the one family member who was ever good to him, his grandpa. 

They were on a long, winding road. The trees were bright, varying shades of green and brown. Some bright flowers grew on each side of the road. The sunlight came through the leaves of the trees, spotting the road with its warm light. Rick glanced from the road to the man in his passenger seat. Something was so familiar about him. He brought one hand from the wheel and started to reach for the redneck’s hand, not sure what compelled him to do so. He caught himself and brought his hand back to the wheel. Daryl had one elbow out the window and he had his head leaned against his fist. His other arm was resting at his side, he was fiddling with a coin in his hand. Rick gnawed on his lip as he took in the man’s appearance. 

“What?” The man grunted, catching the sheriff’s eyes in his. The gaze held for a moment. Daryl’s eyes were glaring, intense, like a predator. “What ya lookin’ at?” 

“You look familiar.” Rick sighed and turned his attention back to the road. 

 

_ Daryl came to an abrupt stop and beamed at Rick. He let go of his hand and made a motion to a large, fallen tree on the ground. He sat down and patted a spot beside him. There was a small pond ahead, a graceful crane was wading through the shallow water.  _

_ “This is nice.” Rick smiled and plopped down beside Daryl. He leaned his head against his husband’s shoulder.  _

_ “‘S home. ‘S long as yer here, I’m home. Wherever ya are, I’m home.” The archer grabbed Rick’s hand again and relaxed into him. _

_ The leader’s eyes fell closed. “You’re my home.” He traced his thumb against his husband’s hand. “I love you.” _

_ “I love ya too.” Daryl pressed a kiss to the ex-sheriff’s temple.  _

 

“Turn left up here.” Daryl raised his hand to make a pointing motion. There was a small opening into the woods. A dirt driveway leading deep into the forest.

Rick flipped on the turn signal and slowed down to make the turn. The driveway was much longer than he’d expected. They passed by a small pond, and he noticed a lone Crane wading through the shallow water. They came up on a cabin and the car rolled to a stop. Rick put on the brake and hopped out of the car. Daryl rested one hand on the roof of the car as he pulled himself to his feet. Rick looked at the small wood cabin, it was old, but it looked well kept. There was a hollowed out tree trunk lying on its side by the pond. The sun was shining through the trees onto the cabin, onto the log, making the place more beautiful. “This is nice.” 

Daryl’s eyes flicked over to the sheriff’s. Those familiar eyes. “Thanks.” He shrugged. “S’ nice not ta be bothered by people. S’ home.” 

“Wish I had a place like this.” Rick sighed. “Live in a town with a bunch of annoying neighbors.” He chuckled. 

“Yer welcome here anytime.” Daryl joked. Rick knew he was joking, but he almost felt something genuine. It made him want to stay with the man. “Try not ta almost die again.” 

“I’ll try.” Rick patted the redneck on the shoulder and waved as he walked away. “See ya.” 

“Yea.” He grunted as he disappeared into his cabin. 

The sheriff slipped back into his car and made his way home. He didn’t know why, but he hoped to see him again. He felt at home in the twenty minutes he had with the man. He felt the most relaxed, the most happy he’d been in a long, long time. He felt loved. Somehow he knew he’d never see the man again in this life, but maybe in another life...


End file.
